


Golden sparks in my Silver soul

by Ra_chelB



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: 1980s Era Queen (Band), Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Limbo, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Established Relationship, F/M, Fictional Religion & Theology, First Kiss, First Meetings, Kissing, Limbo, Original Mythology, Reunions, Romantic Fluff, Soulmates, Souls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:34:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23312452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ra_chelB/pseuds/Ra_chelB
Summary: Every night there's a party in the castle's baroque ballroom, four eternal souls watching upon thousands of mortal souls while they laugh and dance for the last time. Every night is the same routine again and again until one night John, one of the four princes, notices someone different. Someone that's going to change his monotone, eternal life. (Soulmate AU based on the It's a Hard Life music video)
Relationships: John Deacon/Veronica Tetzlaff
Comments: 30
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Little fic born after a dream I had about my own drawing of John and Veronica (the one in my propic) based on the It's a Hard Life MV. I just love Unicorn prince John!  
> Trying to find new inspiration to go on with my DnD AU and keep up my mood while locked at home, I wanted to write this. I hope you'll enjoy!

Another night was about to begin, the ballroom was ready to get filled by people and music; the last glimpse of life, rich and precious, that most of them would've witnessed before disappearing forever. 

Because this was the limbo, where the souls met each other all together before facing their final fate: eternal light or eternal darkness. Some destinies were still uncertain and those whose fate was grey were trapped in this dimension until the Spirits' decision, dancing for more than one night in the huge ballroom. 

The castle was home of the Crimson King Freddie, one of the four eternal souls that lived there. His bright red costume was covered by magic eyes that allowed him to look into every soul, reading their mind and their past lives, but not the fate that they'd have to face. 

That was John and Roger's duty. The two knights had the power to see the souls' destinies as soon as the decision was made, standing upon the royal stair and looking at the crowd under them. 

John, dressed in silver silk and feathers, pure and kind as a unicorn, was the one who could see the souls destined to go into the light, while Roger, dressed in black and gold with a big, suffocating Elizabethan collar, saw who was about to be eternally damned in the darkness. 

They weren't judges, just observers, while the king was distracted by said, temporary souls, chatting with them and gossiping about their past lives and their adventures. 

The fourth eternal soul in the Royal Castle was Brian, "bringer of death", the one whose melody led to the other side every soul with a chosen ending. He always arrived in the middle of the night to put an end to the party, inevitably. 

That night seemed to be the same as every night, the King was on his balcony having fun with some souls, while all the others were dancing in the ballroom. Some were just chatting, telling each other their adventurous lives. 

John and Roger were standing at their places, quietly observing the crowd. Before the party, Roger bet that he would've seen more souls destined to the dark side than John's pure souls, but the silver prince had rolled his eyes at the silly game.

Roger and him played that game often, but most of the time it ended as soon as they forgot to keep in count. 

Tonight John had the impression to see less 'pure' souls than usual and he wondered if that was just a case or some weird plan thought by the Spirits.

"Roger." He whispered to the blonde prince at his right.

"What?" 

"Do you see lots of dark-destined souls tonight?" John stepped a bit closer to his mate.

"Ohh more than you can imagine!" He grinned. "Does this mean that I won the bet?" 

The silver prince shrugged, with a shy and defeated smile on his lips. 

"Maybe… I'm not seeing many good souls at the moment, but you know that could change." He raised his eyebrows and went back at his place.

It was then that he noticed a golden glimpse in the crowd, like a waterfall of pure, warm light walking among all those pompous costumes. John blinked a couple of times: he felt like that golden dress was out of place but he couldn't really figure out _why_. 

He moved forward and began running down the stairs, trying to follow the unique dress that somehow caught his attention with such intensity, like a moth trying to blindly reach for the light. 

His slim body wrapped in silver shone across the ballroom, swifting through the forest of people, his eyes darting to follow that golden comet. 

But it disappeared. 

John stopped his run and looked all around him, without success, his chest raising frantically trying to catch his breath and his head filing with questions.

Defeated, he walked back to his place while his silver tail mopped the floor.

"Where the hell have you gone?" Roger exclaimed, quite pissed because John left his position above the stairs, as his wide collar wasn't already pissing him off enough. 

"Nothing, I just saw… someone." The knight replied quietly.

"Someone? It's full of souls here, of course you've seen someone." The blonde scoffed.

"I know, but that was… I don't know, really. I thought it was someone important, but they disappeared anyway. Maybe I was wrong."

John tried his best to hide his disappointment. He was confused: that golden person, whoever they were, had had an enormous attractive towards him and he had no idea of why. He felt called, like a siren's song, but he had to chase them. He knew he was meant to find them, to reach them; their encounter wasn't accidental.

John shook his head trying to wipe away his thoughts and some silver sparkles flew out from his hair. 

"Whatever." Roger's voice exclaimed next to him. "The real important person is about to arrive right now." 

The blonde pointed at the ballroom's door that opened enough to let a person in. 

The tall man was dressed in all black, with golden embroidery on his long cloak. He held a skull in his hand; a skull that has been shaped by dark magic, stretched enough to hold three strings and sound like a sort of creepy guitar. 

As the man entered in the room, walking silently towards the stairs, a wave of whispers and shivers ran through the crowd.

"The party is over." John let out sharply. 

"Brian, darling!" The Crimson King chanted from his balcony and his voice filled the room. "Isn't it early tonight?" 

"Same hour as always." Brian replied in a soft voice, while he climbed the stairs to stand between Roger and John. 

"But our souls were having so much fun!" Freddie complained.

"I'm sorry your majesty, I'm just doing my job." He stared directly at Freddie's eyes and began playing his deadly instrument. 

As his fingers touched the strings, some of the souls that were in the ballroom began to fade while dancing, dissolving in twirls of black petals. Whoever survived remained for a while just to listen to Brian's melancholic song and then slowly left the ballroom, heading to their otherworldly, temporary homes.

When Brian finished, it was just him, Roger, John and King Freddie in the castle, as usual. 

"It's always so dramatic, dear…" the latter commented on Brian's performance.

"And I always get to clean these fuckers from the floor." Roger added, kicking some petals away. 

" _We._ We have to clean here, not just you. And pay respect to "these fuckers", they were people." John scoffed and nervously climbed down the stairs, passing next to Brian and going to open some of the huge windows, letting the petals fly away in the night. 

"Oh come on, I can never say anything." Roger yelled back, but Freddie stopped him pressing a hand on his chest. 

"Deaky's got something in his mind, let him breathe. We should go." The king used the nickname he gave John in a time he couldn't remember. He just read it in his soul as well, like all his other names. 

"How do you know that?" Brian asked and the king pointed at one of the many eyes on his suit.

"I can see in every soul, not just the ones who come here to have fun before going. And I can _see_ Deaky has many thoughts right now and wants to stay alone." He patted Brian's shoulder and invited both the blonde and the tall one to follow him out the room.

And Freddie was right, John wanted to be left alone for a moment to understand what just happened. 

He had seen thousands of souls walking and dancing in that room, but what he saw earlier was something unique. Something that felt "off", as if that soul dressed with gold was more like him, or Roger, or Brian, not a normal one, and it shook him to the core. 

He wondered if that soul was still in the ballroom, so he walked through all the place, going even on the royal balcony. Nothing. 

He had to wait for the next night. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The meeting! ♡ I hope you like this chapter as much as I loved writing it ~ repetitions and long lists are on purpose. Enjoy!

"Brian, do you believe there is someone else like us? Other eternal souls other than the four of us?" After some nights that went exactly like the previous, John finally found the nerve to ask it to Brian, the wisest of them. 

He saw that golden dress again and his mind went absent, focused only on reaching that soul, but it always disappeared right after. He only managed to understand that it was a woman and had a long tail behind her dress exactly like his, golden like the rest of the gown, and he never saw her face. It was weird, as if she didn't want to be seen but at the same time she was calling him to her.

Brian ran a hand through his raven curls, thinking. 

"You know what we are, right?" 

"Yes. Souls put here by the Supreme Spirits, the entities that rule the world." He answered.

"And what do we do?"

"Give the last glimpse of the mortal world that souls can witness before going to the other side." 

Brian nodded. 

"Do you believe in soulmates, John?" He asked.

"I've seen them here in this exact place a few times. Some found each other, some were here in different nights and never met. I still struggle to understand that mechanism, I'm sorry."

"No need to apologise, John. It is said that every soul is one half of a single soul, split eons ago by the supreme entities envious of those souls' balance and perfection. Some say the meaning of life is finding your other half, some doesn't even know about it." 

John nodded silently. 

"You said you've seen soulmates meeting here, how did they look like?"

"Uhm… they… their dresses were almost identical but in opposite colors. They were _matching_ , somehow." He replied.

With a movement of his hand, the black knight drawn a symbol in the air that appeared floating in front of them.

"This is the Tao, also known as Yin and Yang, an ancient symbol that represents balance. It's also the meeting of matching souls." 

John nodded again, everything more clear in his mind.

"See the white dot in the black half and the black dot in the white half? There's a part of the other's soul in each half, that's what leads soulmates to each other, what makes them match. Other than many more meanings those dots have." With another gesture he made the symbol disappear.

"They're equal and opposite at the same time, completing each other." 

"It must be the reason why they have the same dress in opposite colors, then." John pointed out.

"That's just how it shows in this dimension, but yes. It's also something that runs deep in ourselves and across space an time, not just a dress." 

John stared at his hands, looking at his silver costume, and thought at the golden dress that was calling him. At the same glittery fabric, at the same long tail made of metallic feathers, at the same fringes that framed also her dress. 

Tonight's ball was about to begin and they had to go at their usual places, but John had another question before Brian's disappearing.

"Do you… do you think we have soulmates as well?" He let out quickly, as if he was afraid to let the question die in his throat. 

Brian stood up and glanced at him with a smile. 

"We are souls, so why not?" And he walked away to wherever he used to wait before his deadly entrance, not letting John enough time to ask more questions. 

"Why not…" the silver prince mumbled, pondering that answer.

He always took by granted that they were four unique and immortal souls, not touched by laws of the mortal realms, but apparently they weren't excluded by this phenomenon. And while he didn't expected that, it made sense. He finally had a reason to meet that golden soul.

Like every night the ball began. Music filling the air, new and old souls looking to spend some time with the Crimson King, having fun and betting on who would've been gone at the end of the evening. 

John and Roger stood at their usual place above the big stair, hyeratic like lion statues at the entrance of a temple, observing everyone. 

But John's eyes were looking for something-  _ someone _ else. Tonight he wanted to try something different: not chasing the soul around the room, but letting her come to him. 

Hours passed and suddenly her shining long gown appeared in the crowd.

John fought back the instinct to run towards her, also fearing to lose her once again, and stayed at his place, swallowing the tension. 

He noticed her hesitation, her tentatives to hide and at the same time attract him to her. She walked up and down, deciding on the next move. At the end, she had to collect all her courage to make the next step.

Her slim golden figure appeared at the base of the stairs, coming out from the crowd and collecting every gaze upon her. She stood on the first step and stared up at John, directly in his eyes. 

It was then that he could finally see her face: how the short copper hair framed her delicate features, her thin lips were curled up in a delicate shy smile and her big eyes were full of kindness. 

John's lips moved, letting out a name that he couldn't have known but that somehow was written in his heart and now ready to be said out loud. 

The golden dot in his silver half.

"Veronica." 

He whispered and she moved towards him, her smile widening at every step as she felt exactly the same.

"John." She called and he ran down the stairs meeting her in the middle, while the whole ballroom was staring at them.

They were now at few inches from each other, their golden and silver costumes glowing and reflecting each other's, but they didn't break that small distance between them, not yet. It was just a moment of silence suspended in time.

John glanced back at Roger, whose jaw dropped and was staring at them with wide eyes. He glanced at King Freddie who seemed as surprised, with a hand on his heart and his face full of expectations. Probably he was expecting John to kiss her, like everyone else in the room, but John was an observer, meant to look without being noticed, and he felt suddenly uncomfortable at being observed by so many people at once. He glanced again at his soulmate and saw her staring at her feet while her face flushed with red. 

"Shall we go to a more private place?" He leaned forward and whispered in her ear. 

She looked in his eyes and lightly nodded, a timid smile on her lips. "Yes please…" 

John ran up the stairs and stretched out his arm, telling her to follow him, without taking her hand.

They disappeared from the ballroom, escaping from a service door that led to a huge desert corridor, far from prying eyes. The crowd roared and cheered from behind the door and they heard also some boos and whistles, as usually happened when soulmates found each other, but this time a member of the royal court was involved and the crowd was crazy. John had to hope that Roger, Brian and Freddie could manage to keep them all at place. 

"What's this place?" Veronica's voice behind him literally woke him up from his trail of thoughts and reminded him her so unusual presence.

"This is… is a corridor, just that." He stammered, his heart still racing for everything that was happening. 

"Just a corridor? It's beautiful." Veronica pointed at the glass wall that divided the corridor from the garden outside. On the other wall doors and doors succeeded one by one, decorated by rococo golden leaves. From outside, the moonlight was shining and brightening the corridor, while flowers and fireflies made the garden alive. 

John noticed how precious all of that was all of a sudden, while he's always took it for granted. 

Softly, he felt her hand wrapping around his, linking her slim fingers with his long ones. A shock ran through both of them, leaving them breathless for a moment. It was their first contact, the first time their souls actually connected physically and mentally. Their eyes met and John felt himself losing in her traits as they finally could see each other properly, at peace. 

They met few minutes earlier, but somehow their faces were already familiar and it was as they were just discovering each other again after a long time apart, ancient memories coming to the surface. 

Veronica moved her gaze away, brushing her hair behind the ear. 

"This… this feels so strange…" she was confused, as if her mind was being shook and her feelings squeezed out from her heart. John knew it, because he was feeling the same. 

But he wanted more, he wanted to go further and discover everything about her, about them, his curiosity shutting down any other rational thought. 

And so he gently lifted her chin to meet her eyes again, and did what he never expected to do himself. 

Veronica closed her eyes while John's lips brushed against hers, warm and delicate. 

A tornado of images, feelings, memories suddenly began storming through their minds, reaching their hearts and rumbling into the core of their souls; movies of their past lives in thousands of universes unravelled in their closed eyes, and Veronica parted her lips allowing him to kiss her deeper, with more passion for each moment he saw and felt on his silver skin, running his hands in her hair and on her slim waist, to feel her shapes becoming tangible under his touch. 

She dug her nails in his back and in his silver curls, while desperate cries, shattered glasses, passionate moans and cheerful laughs rang in their ears: sounds of worlds where they were married, they were mermaids or angels, worlds where they never met, worlds where they were divided by wars, by planets, by oceans; different timelines and different endings, families, friends, dimensions, everything exploding inside of them during that single, first kiss. 

When they parted, they were both shaking, holding tight onto each other while their legs were about to give up, trembling like leaves, their lungs calling for air. 

They stood silently in the corridor, trying to process that travel among lives that they just witnessed. 

They met few minutes earlier, but now they've been knowing each other across space and time, for centuries. 

Unable to control her feelings, Veronica began crying on John's chest. Quietly at first, then her sobs became more intense, shaking her whole body. 

"Shh, I'm here… Ronnie…" John held her closer, caressing her head and her back to soothe her, but he was on the verge of tears as well, overwhelmed by their own feelings. 

"I'm sorry, this is… 't was a lot…" she murmured.

"I know, but it's ok." He let out a small chuckle, all of that was so unexpected in his eternal, monotone life, he struggled to believe it was happening for real. 

"Before tonight I barely knew what a soulmate was, and now… I found you. We found each other. It's all new for me as well." 

"Do you think those were our past lives?" She asked, wiping away the tears and lifting her gaze to look in his green eyes.

"Past, present, future, I don't know… I don't care, honestly." He shook his shoulders with a smile, holding her tightly. "We're in a limbo made for souls and we're meant to eternally stay here, without distractions from the material world. All I care about now is that we're here." 

"So we can stay together… forever?" She asked with a tremble in her voice.

John nodded and pressed his forehead against hers. "You make me feel complete now..."

"And I feel the same." Ronnie stood on her tiptoes and kissed him once again.

This time there was no explosion of images of their lives, just a warm feeling inside their chests that calmed them down deeply, that made them feel safe in each other's arms. Balance, fulfilling, peace. 

It was like their first kiss was meant to give their encounter a meaning, shaking the matter of their souls, giving them everything they needed to know each other, and now they were perfectly, finally tuned. 

When they parted she couldn't help but smiling widely, knowing inside of her that in this dimension no one and nothing would've bothered them. 

Then John bloomed in a light-hearted laugh, showing her the tooth-gapped smile that she loved so much, and she soon joined his chuckle, feeling free.

"Shall we go for a walk?" He proposed, taking her hand and guiding her through the desert corridor. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After having found each other, John and Veronica talk a bit of their days in this dimension, trying to figure out how their lives are going to change from now on.

John and Veronica kept walking silently in the corridor enlightened only by the moonlight, while the party in the ballroom was still going on. It could've gone on without John's observations for once, he knew it, and he was enjoying the company of his newfound soulmate so much that he couldn't really be interested on other souls' destinies and flamboyant dances at the moment. 

They walked with their arms wrapped around each other's waist, staying as close as they could to feel their warmth, to know they were there for each other.

"Veronica?" He asked out of the blue.

"Yes?" She seemed a bit lost in her own thoughts as well, but hearing her name being told out loud by John caught her attention once again.

"How come… you arrived here? I mean, I've seen everything of our other lives, but I don't know where you come from in this dimension…" he asked quietly.

"Oh, right!" She leaned her head on his shoulder. 

"I do the same thing that you do here, but during the day and on the other side of the garden." She explained with a smile.

"Do you see the good souls?" 

"Yes. I take care of children's souls, poor creatures whose lives ended sooner than they should have... They're all pure and only go to the bright side, so there's not an observer for 'bad' souls with me." 

"That explains why we always have so many children in many of our other lives." His laugh filled the corridor and made Ronnie's heart flip again for a moment. 

"That must be it, I love kids." She replied, playfully poking his arm, before going on.

"We stay in a small wood where the children can play from morning to the sunset, then Queen Anita comes to call those of them who are ready to go. She sings and does the same as Brian does with his guitar."

"Anita…" he never heard that name before with his own ears, but she might have appeared in the flood of memories from their lives. 

"She's Brian's Soulmate. She's the one who told me about soulmates and I got curious, so she took me here few nights ago." 

"Oh…" John frowned. That explained lots of things, such as why Brian knew that so well. 

"Bri never told me about her…" 

"Neither Anita with me. I just found out by accident, to be honest!" Ronnie chuckled nervously, blushing a bit. 

"I was looking for her before going to sleep, after she sang for the kids, and I found out she was in this castle. I've just seen her kissing a tall man with dark curly hair, so when she came back I asked who that was. She told me about Brian and soulmates, and suggested me to come here, maybe I could've found my soulmate too!" Veronica smiled at John, her heart filling with the warmth she only felt next to him. She was so happy to have found the beautiful man next to her, to know they were finally together. 

The golden soul stopped her walk and held both of John's hands, her smile fading away for a moment. 

"I'm… I'm sorry I ran away the first times, I was confused and… a bit scared, honestly." She confessed. 

"Scared? Why?" John lifted a hand to gently cup her cheek.

"Well, you know I  _ -we- _ always lived the same eternal routine here, only doing what we're meant to do, while this… this is life changing, something new…" she shook her shoulders. "I didn't know if I was ready for this. Sorry, John." 

He shook his head and began walking again, still holding her hand.

"No need to be sorry. I didn't know anything about this before asking Brian today, I'm probably more surprised than you…"

"Is that why you didn't follow me tonight? So I could've come out this time?" She chuckled.

"A-ha, and it worked." He smiled proudly, lifting an eyebrow. 

They walked outside in the garden to admire the fireflies for a while and she told him how she spends her days playing with children's souls, while Prince Jim is looking upon animals' souls and they all had fun together before Anita's arrival and the sunset, when the remaining souls go to sleep. 

And John told her about his competitions with Roger, how he enjoyed playing instruments with his brothers during the day few hours before the balls, and how he enjoyed exploring the castle and the gardens. 

He wondered if this "Jim" who looked upon animals' souls could've been Freddie or Roger's soulmate and who could've been the other's. Maybe some eternal soul living on the other side of the woods, someone who they had no idea they existed yet, exactly as he didn't know about Veronica or Anita.

Ronnie linked her arm all around his, holding John closer and resting her head on his shoulder while the fireflies danced and painted impossible drawings with their lights. 

It was around the time Brian played his song and there were still few hours before the sunrise, when she would've had to go. 

"I think we can meet after the dance, like tonight, and maybe even before it, like Anita and Brian do." She quietly suggested. 

John kissed her temple and smiled in her hair, feeling her perfume of sunshine. Sure they had some hours every day to see each other, both in the castle at night 'til the morning sun and in the woods before the dancing parties, when the sun gets replaced by the moonlight. 

They loved making plans to meet, already feeling excited for the waits and thinking of what to do together, to chase each other's routines and poke into their neverending lives. 

"Can't wait to spend my time with you, Ronnie." He whispered and slowly turned her to face him. 

"We still have a couple of hours tonight, don't we?" She smiled against his lips, playfully fidgeting with the metallic feathers around his waist. 

"We do." John gave her just a light kiss and a smile before taking her hand and guiding her into his royal bedroom, only a blink of an eye and a bit of magic to find themselves there.

Ready to experience their love on their own skins, not just in memories and feelings they've witnessed before. 

Ready to discover how love felt in this dimension, how could two souls fuse with each other while being in their purest forms, how did their shapes feel under their touches and kisses. 

Ready to lose themselves in each other.

John and Veronica were eternal souls after all, made of everything and nothing, existing among dimensions, with feelings and sensations, put there as guardians for other souls by someone above them, being there to live forever. 

And they were soulmates, meant to be together, to complete each other, equal and opposite at the same time, their union being the perfect balance, Yin and Yang.

How can two souls unite? They found out that same night.

The night they met for the first time, but have been knowing each other for centuries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this fic, I didn't expect such a great feedback! I love you all 💕


End file.
